csofandomcom-20200223-history
Compound Bow
|type = Assault rifle |source = Top 50 Decoder |designer = Unknown |origin = USA |knockback = 25% |stun = 71% |magazine = 60 |fire = *Normal shoot *Charged shoot |addon = |ammotype = |used = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = / 127 |damageB = / 585 |damageC = / 2243 |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 5% |rateoffire = 76% |weightloaded = 7% |price = $6200 |system = bow |altername = Bow |variant = |zombiez = 1 }}Compound Bow is a grade weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Compound Bow is fed with 60 carbon arrows made up from composite structures. The arrows possess lethal armor penetration power. Primary attack promotes fast attack with medium damage while the secondary attack deals tremendous destructive power the user needs to charge it to perform the attack. :Details: Hold right-click to charge. Charged attacks penetrate enemies. Charged Attack Damage: 127 (Normal), 585 (Zombie), 2243 (Scenario) Advantages *Very high damage in charged mode *Arrow hits the target instantly in charged mode *Damage does not decrease over range *High penetration power in charged mode *High magazine capacity *Accurate even when jumping/running *Silent *Light weight *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Long charge time *Arrow does not instantly hit the target in normal mode *Leaves a light trail which compromises the user's position *Obtainable via Bingo Event only *Medium rate of fire *User's movement speed decreases when using the charged mode Tips ;Overall *It could perform instant kill with charged shot (except hitting the legs) while need 2 shots in body to kill a player with normal shot. *The charged shots required around 2 seconds to launch. *Like Crossbow, this weapon cannot penetrate anything in normal mode. *The charged shots can penetrate players but cannot penetrate walls. ;Zombie Scenario *is a good barrier breaker. *Recommended when facing mini-bosses like Juggernaut. *This weapon deals very high damage to bosses especially with charging mode. A single charged shot can deal 12,500+ damage to the bosses, provided the firepower has been maxed. *Not recommended when running through a horde of zombies. ;Human Scenario *The charged shot could perform instant kill for Titans when hitting their head. *The charged shot also deals very high damage to bosses. Comparison to Crossbow Positive *Higher damage to human (A:28, B:83) *Higher damage to zombie (A:43, B:483) *Lower recoil (-2%) *Higher stun power *No reload time *Can deliver charged shots *Charged shots do instantly hit the target Neutral *Arrows take time to travel distances (in A mode) *Hard to obtain Negative *Lower rate of fire (-13) *Heavier (+3% speed reduction) *Lower knockback power *More expensive (+$2700) *Does not possess scope *Lower spare ammo (-140) *Increases zombies' anger bar Release date *South Korea: 12 September 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 September 2013. *China/Japan: 25 September 2013. *Indonesia: 17 December 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Gallery Compound Bow= File:Bow_viewmdl.png|View model 1390636_570972499639156_678375844_n.jpg|World model Sas_x_compound.jpg|A SAS Operative with Compound Bow Compound_Bow_HUD_Icon.png|HUD icon compoundutsgtp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Compoundbow_poster_chn.png|China poster 10408145 1032802586735572 7965737151502487659 n.jpg|Indonesia poster compoundss.jpg|In-game screenshot de_aztec_20150118_2217590.jpg|Ditto, the light trail Arrow.jpg|A carbon arrow being stuck on the wall Snapshot_20130927_2027200.jpg|Obtained from Bingo Event Drawing sound Shooting sound Start Charging Ditto Empty charged shot Charged shot File:Counter-Strike Online Weapon Review - Compound Bow File:CSO Compound Bow short montage File:CS_Online_-_Janus-5_%26_Compound_Arrow_Gameplay_(Bot_Zombie) File:CSO Indonesia - Compound Bow |-| Paint= bowpaint viewmodel.png|View model File:Bowpaint_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Bowpaint_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster |-| Expert= File:Bow_6_viewmodel.png|View Model File:Cbownh3.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Kingdom Bow= y20s1bow viewmodel.png|View model File:Y20s1bow_hud.png|HUD icon Trivia *This is the second bow introduced in the game after Crossbow. *It is categorized under assault rifle category even though it is actually not an assault rifle. *is one of the bows usually in use by athletic archers in archery competitions. *in-game design is quite similar with Predator Bow from Crysis 3. *When firing in B mode, the arrow will leave a light trail which is similar to Thunderbolt's. The light trail could penetrate anything, and could go as far as the map goes. *There's a bug when you hold the B mode and quickly switch to another weapon, if you switch it back, it will fire a trail that does not deal any damage. *The arrows could get stuck on walls or bodies, similar to the Tactical Knife. *After fully enhanced, the user can hold up to 100 arrows. *The planet paint was the only Weapon Paint not released in CSN:Z possibly due to it being absent in Top 50 Decoder list, therefore not many players own it. External Links *at Wikipedia. *Predator Bow at Crysis Wiki. Category:Assault rifle Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons Category:Premium weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:High accuracy weapons Category:Miscellaneous